Right Before My Eyes
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot; Ollie has a surprise for Chloe on their one-year anniversary. Chloe/Oliver


**Story:** Right Before My Eyes**  
Pairing/Characters: **Chloe/Oliver**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer:** don't own anything**  
Warnings: **n/a**  
Spoilers:** none**  
Word Count:** 3,025  
**Summary:** Ollie has a surprise for Chloe on their one-year anniversary.

* * *

"Don't I get a little hint?" Chloe asked, playfully batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend.

But Oliver was not budging. "Not going to happen. You're not getting this one out of me."

It was their one-year anniversary and Ollie said that he had a surprise for her. In the morning, she had been greeted with a beautiful bouquet of white tulips. Ollie learned early on in their relationship that she preferred those flowers to the more traditional roses. Then again, Chloe had never been a traditional type of girl. It was one of the many things Ollie loved about her.

However, that was all that she was getting for now. Everything else, according to him, had to wait. But Chloe had never been very good with surprises. She was a reporter at heart and her drive to know everything was making it very hard for her to be patient.

With Ollie, though, she knew that it would be worth it. It always was.

Pacing around the home they shared in Star City, she eyed her boyfriend, who was smirking back at her. She knew he was loving every second of this because if there was one thing Oliver Queen was bad at, it was keeping anything a secret from Chloe. He would enjoy being finally able to pull one over her head.

She knew how to read him and even when he was able to fool other people, he could never deceive her. After a while, he gave up trying. Which made Chloe very happy. Chloe knew that Oliver didn't let many people into his life and to be in his trusted circle was an honor.

Chloe never thought her life would end up like this … working at the Star City Post, dating Oliver Queen … it was nothing like she expected. But it was perfect.

When Chloe had first moved to Star City a little over a year and a half ago, she and Oliver had just been friends. She moved so she could help out more with the Justice League and getting an editor position at the Post had just sweetened the deal.

No, it wasn't the Planet and leaving Metropolis had been tough. Saying goodbye to Clark and Lois was the hardest thing she had to do but she knew that it was time to move on. Clark, who always had been overprotective of her, was worried but finally, he had come to accept that it was _her _life and she could live it the way she wanted.

In the beginning, she had an apartment. It was odd living alone, after having lived with Lois for so long. But she got used to it. Then again, she wasn't at her apartment most of the time anyway.

Most of her time was spent in Oliver's home. Soon, she practically knew the ins and outs of the huge mansion that Oliver had grown up in. Upon her arrival to Star City, the pair had grown close. Initially, they spent time together because he said he wanted to "help her settle in". But they found that they enjoyed the other's company so much that they hung out more and more.

Chloe discovered another side to Oliver Queen. Not Oliver, the businessman or Green Arrow, the leader of the Justice League but just Ollie. A sweet, charming, loyal man with a sarcastic sense of humor and one of the few people who could match her in quick wittedness.

They did all kinds of things together, from a fancy dinner out on the town to a movie night. The tabloids talked and had a blast but Chloe couldn't care less. People who really knew her, knew _them _knew that it was just a load of crap. She never cared what other people had said when growing up and she wasn't about to start now.

Their nights together usually went late because their day jobs took up so much of their time. But if it got too late, she just ended up crashing in one of the guest bedrooms. In fact, she crashed so often in one particular bedroom that Oliver had pretty much deemed it as hers.

5 months after she moved to Star City, it became hers officially.

_Chloe let out a yawn, blinking several times in attempt to stay awake. _

_Oliver smiled at her, amused. "Let's call it a night, Watchtower. I think we made a lot of progress. We can resume later on. You need to get some sleep."_

_She smiled gratefully. They had been working on plans for the League's next mission and the hours had just flown. Glancing at the clock, she was shocked to see that it was past 1am. _

_Following her gaze, Oliver just shook his head. "Obviously, you're not going home tonight. Just crash here." _

_Chloe chuckled. She was used to Oliver's over protectiveness. Sometimes, she half wondered if Clark bugged Ollie to keep tabs on her. Truth be told, she wouldn't be all that surprised. _

"_You know, Oliver," she teased, "I do have my own apartment. What the hell am I paying rent for if I am always here?"_

"_Don't ask me," Oliver replied, shrugging. "Personally, I don't think you need it."_

"_What am I supposed to do?" she retorted, "Live here?"_

"_Sounds like a plan to me," Oliver said smoothly. _

_She hadn't been expecting that. "Excuse me?"_

"_You should live here," Oliver told her. "The room you sleep in is practically yours anyway … why not make it official?"_

"_I can't live here, Oliver," Chloe protested. _

"_Why not?" Oliver argued. "I mean, like you said, you already live here. Might as well save yourself the rent money."_

"_I'm not living off of you, Oliver," Chloe said, frowning. _

"_And I'm not asking you to," Oliver countered. "You work for me, Chloe. Being Watchower is a job, which you still won't really let me pay you for. Let me take care of some stuff, at least. You still have your job at the Post … plenty of independence. And you know how huge this place is … you'll have plenty of room to yourself."_

_He had a lot of good points but she was still hesitant. "I don't know …"_

"_I'm not saying make the decision right now," Ollie said gently. "Sleep on it. This is an open ended offer, Chloe. Whenever you think you want to do it, you can." _

_Chloe agreed to that, thanked him for the offer, and headed to bed. But even then, a part of her knew that she was going to say yes. _

And two days after he made the offer, she did. Even though she didn't care what others thought, she was worried at what Clark and Lois would say. Clark was fine with it; he actually felt more relieved that she was staying with Ollie rather than living alone.

Lois too took in her stride. She was happy for them and over the phone, she could practically hear her cousin's smile.

"I'm glad it's you," she said and at the time, Chloe didn't know what she was talking about.

But she soon found out. When she took him up on his offer, Chloe had no idea that she would only be staying in that bedroom for another two months.

In retrospect, she should've seen it earlier. Ever since she moved to Star City, Ollie hadn't been really dating. In the first month, she had seen him with women but even those were the ones that he just accompanied to the banquet and social events he was forced to attend. Other than that, nothing.

She should've noticed how no man had ever made her feel as good as he did. He took the time to learn everything about her, from her favorite food to the way she took her coffee in the morning. And he _remembered_ it all! When she talked, she felt as if he was listening.

Then again, she had never been good at figuring out when people had feelings for her. It took a while but she finally got it. She broke this story that revealed a scandal that connected one of the state senators to a large crime lord.

Ollie had insisted on celebrating.

"_You don't have to do all of this, you know," Chloe insisted. _

"_Chloe, this is huge!" Oliver exclaimed. "You deserve a celebration." _

"_You've already done so much already," Chloe pointed out. It was true; he had taken her out to dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in Star City and gotten her a beautiful emerald pendant, which matched her eyes. Now that they were back home, he said he had another surprise._

"_You're spoiling me, Ollie," Chloe added. _

"_You're a woman who deserves to be spoiled, Chloe," Oliver said. She couldn't read the look in his eyes, for the one of the first times since she had known him, but the tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. _

_She blushed and he grinned. _

"_Just one more surprise," he promised, with a wink. Then he disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a box. _

"_I know I didn't let you have dessert in the restaurant," Oliver explained, "But this is why."_

_He opened the box, revealing a delicious looking chocolate cake. Chloe swore her mouth was watering just looking at it. _

"_This," Ollie announced, "Is from the best bakery in Star City … and in the west coast, if you ask me. Trust me, you'll love it."_

"_I can't wait to try it," Chloe admitted. _

_He cut the cake and gave her a generous slice before helping himself. One bite and Chloe was in heaven. _

"_This is … perfect," she admitted, sighing happily. _

"_I knew you'd like it," Oliver said happily. _

"_Thank you," Chloe told him, "For everything. I have never felt so … special."_

"_You should because you are," Ollie said. Then he chuckled. _

"_What's so funny?" Chloe asked, confused. _

"_You have chocolate cake on your face," Oliver said, lips curving into a smile._

_She tried to brush it off. "Did I get it?" Ollie shook his head and she tried again. "How about now?"_

"_Nope," Oliver answered, laughing. Making his way to her, he used his thumb to brush it away. The feel of his hands on her skin, even a light touch like that, had her stomach all in flutters. _

"_Got it," Oliver said and they were both suddenly aware of how close they were standing. _

_Lifting her head, she met his gaze and she found she couldn't look away. Neither could he. _

'_What is happening to me?' she wondered. But she didn't have time to question it. She wasn't really sure who moved first but before she could think, her lips were on Oliver's. _

_And it felt right. _

Afterwards, they had talked about it and she found out that Ollie had feelings for her, something he was hiding so he wouldn't jeopardize their friendship. But now it was out there and neither wanted to go back, no matter the risks.

They went out on their first official date two days later and it went perfectly. When they revealed their new relationship to their friends, everyone claimed to have seen their chemistry ages ago.

Either way, they worked. And Chloe was happier than she had ever been. Ollie was a perfect boyfriend and she could honestly imagine spending the rest of her life with him.

"Chloe," Oliver's voice brought her back to reality. When he realized he had her attention, he grinned. "What is going on in that mind of yours?"

"Just thinking," Chloe replied, purposely remaining vague. "After all, _someone _is keeping secrets … I have to find ways to distract myself."

"Try to surprise someone and all they do is complain," Oliver grumbled. He grinned to show he was just kidding.

Glancing at the clock, he smiled. "All right, we can leave in another half an hour."

"Don't I get a hint of where we're going so I know what to wear?" Chloe asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You know I think you look beautiful in anything," Oliver told her, "But if you insist, I can say that you may want to take a jacket. You don't need to dress formally though."

"Way to be vague, Queen," Chloe remarked.

"You know me," Oliver said, with a wink.

"I'm going to get ready," she told him.

"Need help?" Oliver offered mischievously.

"No thanks," Chloe said. She grinned. "But if you're good, I may let you help me _undress _later."

"I can hardly wait," Oliver murmured. Knowing if she stayed there much longer, she'd jump him, she headed off towards their bedroom.

After indulging in a long shower, she slipped into a dark green silk chiffon halter dress with a plunging neckline. It fell right below her knees and Chloe knew that Ollie would love it. He always liked her wearing green, not only because it was his color, but because he said it brought out her eyes.

She applied a bit of makeup and then headed back downstairs. Ollie was already waiting. Apparently, he had changed when she had been in the shower. He was now dressed in a pair of black pants, a green shirt with a black jacket.

"Hey," she said, getting his attention.

Oliver turned toward her with a smile but when he saw her, his eyes widened. Chloe smiled shyly … to this day, still loved getting a reaction from him. She knew that it would never get old.

"Hey yourself," Oliver said softly. "You look … incredible."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied. Closing the distance between them, she gave him a quick kiss. "Are we ready to go?"

"We are," Oliver confirmed. "Just one thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "You have to be blindfolded," he finished.

"Aren't you taking this surprise thing a bit too far?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"I want this to be a surprise," Oliver said, pouting slightly. "And you trust me, don't you?"

Seeing his eager expression, she didn't know how to refuse him. "Fine," she agreed. "But if you mess up my hair, you're history, Queen!"

"I'll keep that in mind," he responded, tying the white cloth over her eyes. "Let's go." She couldn't see a thing so he helped her into a jacket. Then, he took her hand and led her outside.

Ollie assisted her into getting in a car and she felt and heard the seatbelt click. Within minutes, they were off.

Chloe was dying of curiosity but it wouldn't be long now.

Ollie could tell that the suspense was driving his girlfriend crazy and he smiled.

He didn't know what he did right to get Chloe in his life but he wasn't going to question it. She had made him so happy and he had hid his feelings for a while. Their first kiss had happened out of the blue but to find out she was willing to give them a shot was one of the best moments of his life.

Now he only hoped that she would like his surprise. Tonight he was going to take a risk and he really hoped it paid off.

They arrived at their destination within a half an hour.

"We're here," he declared. After parking, he got out and led her out too. He knew that Chloe didn't trust easily (and after everything she had been through in her life, he didn't blame her) so that she put herself in his hands like this made his heart swell with pride and love.

He stopped a few minutes later. "Okay," Ollie said, slipping off her blindfold, "We're here."

When the blindfold was removed, Chloe gasped at what she saw. It was a huge yacht standing in front of her, with 'Queen' written on the side.

"I didn't know you had a boat," she commented.

"I do," Oliver replied, "And I thought we could go for a spin. It's a beautiful night and we could have some alone time."

"It sounds wonderful," Chloe said, excited.

They got on the boat together and after he gave notice to the captain, they were off.

Ollie gave her a tour of the boat and she was impressed … it was big but it wasn't overdone. After the tour, Ollie had a wine bottle opened and poured for the two of them. They enjoyed it on the deck.

It seemed that Ollie had thought of everything; his timing was perfect and they were able to watch the sun rise.

Mostly Chloe was just enjoying spending time with him. They had been so busy with the League and their individual jobs that they hadn't gotten much free time. _Ollie must've realized that too._

Later on, they had dinner on the boat and it was delicious.

"This was amazing, Oliver," she said, finishing her food. "Thank you."

"Happy Anniversary, Chloe," Oliver said simply. "And it's not over yet. I have another surprise."

"You're just full of them, aren't you?" she questioned, eyes sparkling.

"I live to surprise," Oliver retorted. At that moment, the waiter who had been serving them showed up with two slices of chocolate cake.

"Ollie," Chloe gasped. "Is this … ?"

"Your favorite cake and mine?" Oliver finished. "Yes, it is."

It looked great. To her shock, there was a white gold ring nestled on top of it, that had a diamond in the center surrounded with emeralds.

"You know, Ollie," Chloe said, trying to keep her voice steady, "This ring looks almost real."

"It better," Oliver said seriously. "Because it is."

The color drained from her face. "What?"

Getting up and moving to her side, Oliver lifted the ring from the cake.

"One final surprise," Oliver said.

"Ollie," Chloe started.

"Chloe, I love you," he said, interrupting her. "When I think of my future, you're all I can see. Will you marry me?"

Tears filled Chloe's eyes. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Ollie's face lit up, as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Leaning forward, he captured her lips and Chloe willingly lost herself in his embrace.

Yes, this was perfection.


End file.
